Kidnapping Of A Warlock
by HarryPottercankissmyarse
Summary: Merlin is very sick and then he got kidnapped! suckish summary. rated t for language gore violence...my usual... pairings: arthur/gwen
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction: Merlin: An unexpected kidnapping : REWRITE

Chapter one

Merlins pov

I woke up this morning with a cough. It stung my throat. For the past few days, I've had a bad cough, but its getting worse. I had to go to work and was already late. Arthurs going to be pissed. I hurried out of bed, dizzily. I blamed it on getting up too fast and got dressed for the day. Guis looked at me when I came out of my room coughing.

"It's alright, just a slight cough." I told Guis before he could say anything about it. I skipped breakfast and went straight to work. Arthur was already up and dressed when I got to his room.

"Late again, Merlin? What is it with you lately?" He asked

"Sorry." I mumbled and started to make his bed. I stopped after a few miniutes to cough, quickly.

Wincing, I went back to work. Arthur stared at me, but went back to his breakfast that I had brought him. I got his laundry and went to go wash it. When I came back, I cleaned up his plates. I was wasn't moving as fast as normal, blaming it on lack of sleep, I ignored it. But Arthur finally stopped me after another cough.

"Merlin, are you feeling alright?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah." I lied, about to leave to take the dishes to the kitchen. Arthur stopped me putting his hand on my forehead.

"No, you're not. You're burning up." He said, pulling away his hand.

"I'm fine." I insisted. I quickly left before he could say anything else. I came back to clean the room and Arthur was at a meeting. I breathed a sigh in relief.

I cleaned up, then started to polish Arthur's armour. It took a while, but it was ready in time for Arthurs training. He did training without me, since I had to do errands for Guis. I was stopped by Gwen on my way to deliver some medicine.

"Hi, Merlin." She said, then frowned,"You don't look to well."

"I'm fine, Gwen."I said. She sighed.

"Seriously, Merlin, you're pale. Are you sure you're alright?" She asked I nodded, but coughed a bit. She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm alright."I said and walked away. After a few paces, my dizziness took over and I collapsed.

"Merlin!" Gwen yelled and I passed out.

-Arthurs pov -

Luckily, Merlin had been close by when he passed out. I carried the uncouncious boy to the Phisisans room. Guis quickly motioned for Merlin to be layed on the bed. He went through his medicines.

"Will he be alright?" Gwen had follwed us there.

"Yes, with the right medicines," Guis said after getting the things needed. "He's going to need a few days of rest."

I nodded. Merlin stirred in his sleep, obviously having a nightmare.

-Merlins pov-

I stood, tied to the pole, on which they burned witches, sorceres, and, right now, me. Arthur stood on the balcany that Uther normally stood, betrayal written across his face. Gwen gave no help to me, niether did Guis. They all watched as the burning torch fell at my feet I jerked awake. Guis hurried over and made me lay down again. I did so without protest.

"Are you okay, Merlin?"Guis asked. I started to say yes, but coughed harshly. Guis grabbed a cup of water and I drank it hurridly. "You need rest."

I nodded, my eyes already closing.

-That night-

-No ones pov-

A suspisous looking man snuck into the castle. He walked into the phsysians room, unnoticed. Spotting Merlin, he picked him up. As he walked to the door, he was stopped.

"What do you think you are doing?"Guis asked. The man cursed, still holding the sick boy bridal style. He had forgotten about the old man. The man muttered a spell and Guis fell to the ground. He hurried out of the castle and to the forest, yet again unnoticed.


	2. Chapter Two Lost and Found sorta

Kidnapping Of A Warlock

**A/N: Sorry! Bad case of writers block! I hope you like this chapter anyways!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? If i owned Merlin, I would be gloating and it would say so on the show. Plus I'm 14! And there would be more bromance...**

**Chapter Two**

Arthurs pov

I walked to Guais' chambers to see if Merlin was better. I burst throught the door with a witty retort on my tounge, only to see Guais getting off the ground and no Merlin.

"Where's Merlin?" I asked.

"Arthur, he was kidnapped." Guias looked at me with fear.

"What?! What happened?!" I asked, leaning against the table.

"Last night, a man came in and carried Merlin out. I tried to stop him, but he cast a sleeping spell on me." Guais explained.

"I have to go save him." I said, leaving the room. I hurried to my room, where I found a note on the table.

_Dear King Arthur,_

_As you know by now, your faithful servent is missing. Why did I take him? For you. I want you, Arthur Pendragon to come to the Valley Of The _(fallen?) _Kings. Then, maybe, I won't kill your dear friend. Be there in two days._

I gaped at the note. I have to go or Merlin dies!

"Hey, Arthur, where's Merlin? He's not in the-" One of my knights and Merlin's friends, Sir Alex asked through the open door.

"Alex, gather the knights in the throne room." I ordered. "Merlin's been kidnapped."

Alex's knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists, which was an odd reaction from was normally the joker of the group. He nodded and hurried to get them.

_TIMESKIP TO THE THRONE ROOM_

I paced as the knights came in. I stopped when they were all here.

"Sir Alex, Sir Melvin, Sir Aldric, Sir Andrew, Sir Elyon, Sir Gwaine, and Sir Leon. Have your horses ready, we're leaving at noon." I ordered Merlin's friends. "The rest of you, guard the castle with everything you've got. We're coming back as soon as we can."

"Yes, Sire." The voices echoed around the room. I nodded and left to get my own horse.

-Alex's Pov-

I hurried to get my horse ready, the others close behind. I was steaming. Who dared to kidnap our Merlin? He was like our younger brother! I had my horse ready in an hour. Merlin's horse was tied to my horse.

"Who would kidnap Merlin?!" I finally shouted, pissed off.

Aldric patted my shoulder as he passed with his pack. I glared at the empty air, as if the kidnapper was there. I mounted my horse, brushing my black hair out of my eyes. Gwaine looked over, but he was quiet. Gwaine knew Merlin the longest so he was hit the hardest with it.

"Alright lets go." Arthur said, arriving on his horse. He was on time for once. The only reason he's ever been late was because of Merlin. If Merlin didn't- I shook the terrifiying thought, of Merlin being lost, out of my head. No good thinking about that.

We rode off in silence, missing Merlin's endless chatter.

-Merlin's P.O.V.-

I awoke in the Valley of the Kings(?). I knew it from sight by now. I've been here often. Sitting up, I winced in pain. My stomache hurt and I quickly turned to my right and emptied what little I had in my stomache. Once I was done, I wiped my mouth with a shaky sleeve and looked around.

"So, he's awake. Like the little spell I put on you?" A man came into my eyesight. He was tall and bulky, with brown hair and blueish green eyes. His eyes looked of that of a murderer, slightly crazed with full on cold bloodedness.

"Wha-what spell?" I asked. It's not my fault I'm scared! I'm too sick to stand, I've been kidnapped, and this man had magic and was a murderer.

"Little sick spell to renduer you helpless." The man said, with a smile that had me shiver in fear. "Though it was mostly for fun since you are such a small weak boy."

"I'm twenty!" I said, frowning, fear lost. "I'm not a _boy_. It's going to take more than a spell to hurt me."

"Yes, I've heard. Others have warned me of you. Arthur's favorite servent, Merlin." The man grinned wider. "That's why I took _you_ instead of the young King. A little tourturous to have your best friend be close to death."

"I'm not-oh." I gulped. That's what he planned for me. _Hurry Athur!_

-Arthur's POV-

_Hurry Arthur!_ My head whipped around at Merlin's voice. Not seeing him, I shook my head. What the Hell is wrong with me? I'm hearing things! But the voice was right, we had to hurry. Who knows what that lunatic might be doing to him. I shuddered at a stray thought of what could be happening.

"Arthur, we need to rest for the night." Silent Andrew spoke up. I realized it was getting dark.

"But we need to hurry! Who knows what-" I started, sounding a bit like Merlin.

"He's right. We could keep going, but not the horses." Alex said. Even Merlin's horse looked tired without a rider.

"Alright, next clearing." I agreed.

-Merlin-

The man, whose name was still unknown to me, let me be for the rest of the day. I was still sick though. It was tomorrow I was scared of now.

-TIMESKIP-O.o-o.O-

I was kicked awake. The man, who I'm calling crazy twit, smirked. He held a knife in his hand and I gulped.

"Don't worry. the knife isn't for you." The man said. "This is._ Dare Merlin dolor_."

His eyes flashed golden and I screamed in pain.

**(A/N since this is going to be a long chapie, ima give you the eanings of the spells right after they're cast. **_Dare Merlin dolor_ ** is a simle translation of Give Merlin pain. I got all of this from my nook. C:)**

-Gwaine POV-

I slept little. I wanted to hurry and find my friend, no _brother_. He is my family, was since I realized my horror of Merlin being trapped in the Fisher Kings throne room. And I also knew of Merlin's magic from that trip. Arthur was still clueless about Merlin's magic, but Melvin seemed to know as soon as he became one of the knights. Melvin still freaks me out. His quietness and ability to sneak up on you with no one the wiser.

We rode out as soon as camp was picked up. Hopefully, Merlin was alright. We were close to the Valley when it happened.

"_Coniunctio usque(__**Tie up)**_." I heard a whisper. My head snapped around, but suddenly, I couldn't move.

-Merlin POV-

I was shocked to see Crazy Twit dragging a body. _Pleasedon'tbeArthurPleasedon'tbeArthurPleasedon-Damnit! _He placed Arthur in front of me, so we were facing each other. He was uncounsious.

"Look who came to save you!" Crazy Twit said, looking at Arthur. "Along with seven knights!"

"Merlin!" I heard a distant shout.

"Gwaine! Alri-" I yelled back, but Crazy Twit hit me in the head.

"Hmm...someone's still awake." Twit said. "I'll leave you two so you can chat when blondie wakes."

Twit left and I was tempted to shout at him, but Arthur groaned.

"Arthur? Come on, let's have you laxy daisy." I kicked Arthur, being tied up I couldn't do much else.

"Merlin?" Arthur woke. "Only you would say that."

"Yes, now wa-" I started coughing harshly.

"Merlin?!" Arthur was suddenlly very awake. "Breathe!"

I shook my head, still coughing. Then, I sucked in a breath. I coughed twice more, then stopped.

"Are you okay?" Arthur asked.

"Yes." I winced as I moved a bit.

"What did he do?" Arthur asked, not missing my flash of pain.

"Nothing." I lied. Well, it doesn't matter. Sure I was sick and in pain, but as long as everyone else is okay...

"It's not nothing, you're clearly in pain." Arthur said.

"He just dis a few spells." I gave in a little.

"What type of spells?!" Arthur asked, panicked.

"He made me sick with a spell so he could get to me easier." I flinched, knowing Arthur would freak.

"What?! You said spell's'." Arthur said, drawing out the last 'S'." What else?" I looked away. "Merlin!"

"A few of my torture spells. His screams was music to my ears." Crazy Twit sighed happily and I frowned at the ground.

"You bastard! I'll kill you for that!" Arthur shouted.

"Yes yes, that curly haired knight said that as well." Crazy Twit said. I wish I could use my magic, but the sickness had dulled my magic and my head was still spinning from his last spell.

"What do you want?" Arthur growled.

"Glad you asked! Just to see you suffer the way I suffered." Crazy Twit said. "Your father killed my family for our magic."

"Wait, what does that have to do with Merlin?" Arthur demanded. I was silent. I was to afraid of throwing up.

"He's your best friend as everyone knows..."Crazy Twit trailed off and I looked up in terror. More spells?

"No! Don-" Arthur was cut off by Crazy Twit.

"_Dare Merlin dolor_." Twit's eyes flash golden and I screamed in pain yet again. This time it must of been stronger, more feeling in it, because, cuts appeared on my skin. And the worst part, I couldn't go uncounsious.

**(A/N) how was that? long enough fer you :3 plz review! virtarl candy fer reviewers!**

**-Resa :3 **


End file.
